What In The World
by CommeParMagie
Summary: A collection of one-shot Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers, with a different setting and characters every chapter. Sometimes serious, sometimes hilarious, often very random! Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. What In The World

**A/N: A special piece of writing for all those Twilight and Harry Potter fans out there!**

**This story takes place after Breaking Dawn and after HP7.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I was skipping Biology – my favourite class, at least until I knew everything in the textbook off by heart and could say the whole book backward and in Pig Latin – with Edward when it happened.

I didn't notice at first, being totally occupied in Edward's Godliness, but when I saw it I thought I was hallucinating. Do vampires hallucinate? I decided I wasn't because Edward could see it too and it was unlikely that we were hallucinating at the same time about the same thing.

So who was this boy? At first I thought he was the boy who actually interrupted Rosalie and Emmett kissing to ask Rosalie out, until I saw he was wearing what looked like… like… robes! The boy had very blonde hair and a pointed chin. He had come from nowhere! His confused expression quickly turned to anger and he shouted out – to no one as far as I could tell – in a drawling voice and even in anger sounded slightly bored.

"What have you done Weasley?!" the boy shouted out to the sky.

I looked at Edward, and he too had a questioning look on his face.

"I bet your stupid mudblood girlfriend taught you how to do that!" the boy continued to shout.

Edward's confused face turned to amusement. No doubt he'd read the boy's mind.

Not very long after the boy shouted out his last statement then another boy appeared with a startling shade of red hair and was holding the other boy up by the front of his shirt.

"Are you so sure you want to say that to the person who saved your pathetic life just this year?" The redheaded boy asked the blond boy.

The blond boy didn't answer.

Even though I was watching this time when the redheaded boy appeared, and even with my enhanced vampire senses, I couldn't see how they appeared. They were just there.

Before I could work out how they got there another boy appeared. I jumped when I saw him as he took me by surprise. This one had messy black hair and bright green eyes, and he was wearing glasses. The redheaded boy looked away from the blond boy to look at the newest arrival in surprise.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

The boy didn't answer straight away. He sat down and crossed his legs then started eating what looked like jelly beans from a box and looked up at the redheaded boy.

"Well I'm here to see you beat up Malfoy of course!"

"Who's with Hermione?" The redheaded boy looked very nervous and dropped the blond boy.

" I'm over here Ron!" said a girl who had also appeared from nowhere. She had bushy brown hair. She went over and stood next to the boy she called Ron.

"Every Flavor Bean, Hermione?" The boy sitting on the ground asked.

The girl didn't answer; she was staring straight at Edward and me. She was the first one to notice.

"There are muggles here!" she cried.

Everyone turned their attention to where Edward and I stood. The boy on the ground shrugged and lay down.

"You can just wipe their memory before we go."

I looked at Edward but he looked calm. Not shocked at all by these people were talking about.

The blonde boy spoke for the first time in a while.

"What did you do anyway?"

The boy called Ron answered.

"Vanishing powder, from Fred an- … from George's shop."

The girl's eyes started to tear up.

"Let's go."

The black haired boy leap up from the ground and nodded. Then all at once they vanished. I turned to Edward once more. I tried to speak but all I got was "Whaa…"

Edward chuckled but didn't speak. He just pulled me towards our next class.

"But… but they said they were going to erase our memory."

"I know," said Edward calmly, "They forgot, but even if they did try I doubt they would be able to reach your mind. Your talent is so strong I doubt any king of wizard magic could overpower it. Even Voldemort couldn't have." Edward kissed my forehead and kept walking.

"Wizard…magic…Voldemort?"

" Come on Bella, we'll be late for class."

And with that Edward and I walked to class, with me still very confused.

* * *

**A/N: Completely random I know! But don't even pretend you don't love it! :)**

**Please review!**

**~CommeParMagie :)**


	2. Field Trip

**What In The World**

**CHAPTER 2: "Field Trip"**

**Here is another crossover for all of you who requested it! (and I'm sorry it took so long!) :)**

**So, enjoy! **

_This story is set after Breaking Dawn :)_

* * *

Jacob waited. Listening to the sounds from inside. They were nearly silent when they moved; he strained his ears for any warning of their arrival.

Jacob looked up.

Bella and Edward appeared out of the door of the little cottage.

"Come on, Renesmee!" Bella peered back inside.

Renesmee walked out the door, closely followed by Alice.

Bella looked surprised but Edward just sighed.

Renesmee frowned.

"Never," Renesmee looked at Bella, "_Never_ try and sneak past Alice."

Alice's smirk and Renesmee's outfit were the results of Renesmee trying to sneak off to school in jeans and an old jumper.

Edward smiled and shook his head; Bella gave her daughter a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Edward turned to face the direction of the Cullen's large white house when his expression abruptly changed and gave a sigh.

He had heard Jacob's plan.

Bella and Renesmee looked at him with confusion but he ignored it.

Bella, Edward and Alice all breezed past Jacob.

Renesmee ran after them, Jacob bent his knees then sprung out of the cover of the trees and lunged at Renesmee.

Jacob was careful with his weight as he and Renesmee rolled though the trees that not all of his weight was pressed against her.

When they stopped rolling, Renesmee was laying across Jacob's chest.

"Hi." Renesmee's voice was breathless from the surprise attack.

Jacob smirked then pulled her up onto her feet.

Renesmee looked down and adjusted her clothes.

Jacob brushed off dirt from her shirt.

Renesmee caught his hand and held it over her heart.

"Ready for school?" Jacob asked in a voice filled with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Renesmee rolled her eyes and moved Jacob's hand from over her heart to her side.

They ran hand in hand through the forest.

Renesmee attended Forks High School just like the rest of her family. She was 'Edward's adopted niece' and had to attend school while Edward and Bella 'went to college'.

Jacob ran with her to school every day.

Knowing she would see Jacob again was the only thing that got Renesmee through the school day. Renesmee knew all of it so she learnt nothing.

Though, half way through the forest Jacob abruptly stopped. Renesmee was yanked to a stop and fell back into Jacob's arms.

Renesmee looked at Jacob's worried eyes in confusion.

Jacob took a step back so he and Renesmee were no longer touching. Then he pulled off his t-shirt.

Renesmee was upset by the rejection until Jacob started to take his clothes off. She didn't mind so much _then._

Jacob's hands paused on the waistband of his pants, just before he was about to pull them off. He considered something for a moment then spoke.

"Your dad can probably hear our thoughts from here, right?"

"Even if he can't, I'll probably be thinking about it later."

Renesmee sighed.

_Stupid mind-reading vampire_ thought Renesmee.

Jacob sighed and moved his hands from his waistband of his pants to pull his hands through his black hair and laughed.

"So, what have I done to deserve this great pleasure?"

Renesmee pulled herself closer to Jacob and wrapped her hands around his waist.

Jacob's smile vanished and he gently pulled Renesmee from his waist.

"I'm not sure, Sam just told me there was an emergency. I have to get the pack ready, he needs all of us."

As Jacob spoke he slowly edged away, he was in a hurry.

'You'll be waiting for me after school though, right?

Renesmee wrinkled her nose on the word 'school'.

"Of course."

Renesmee took two steps to close the space between them that Jacob made edging away, and placed her hands either sides of his face.

She stood on her toes and leaned in to kiss him.

It was short but very sweet.

Renesmee took advantage of the fact that her hands were on Jacob's face and showed him her thoughts rather than bothering to talk.

_Be careful!_ She told him sternly, then in a much more friendly tone, _Have fun. I love you._

"I love you too."

Then he was gone, off running into the forest.

Renesmee picked up Jacob's forgotten shirt off the ground. It smelled of Jacob's woodsy scent. Renesmee held the shirt to her face and breathed in deeply, then carefully folded the shirt and slipped it into her bag.

Renesmee ran by herself to school, it was quieter than normal. Renesmee suddenly missed Jacob a whole lot more.

She slowed down at the edge of the forest, and slipped out, acting like she had always been walking on the footpath.

Renesmee paused before she walked in and sighed. She would be counting down the seconds before she could run out the gate and find Jacob waiting for her with his car.

Renesmee had only just passed the gate into school when a boy from one of her classes appeared at her side.

"Hi Nessie! Why didn't Jacob drive you to school today? Did you have fight? Do you want to tell me about it? Do you want to go out this Friday?

He said this all without taking a breath.

Renesmee smiled at him.

She heard his heart flutter and that made her smile even more.

"Sorry Josh, Jacob and I aren't fighting. He just had other things he needed to attend to."

She gave him an apologetic smile then quickly turned and walked away.

Renesmee felt that humans were not as scared of her as they were of the rest of the Cullens.

_Well except for Rosalie, _thought Renesmee, _she could be kissing Emmett and still have boys asking her out. Maybe that's the same for me. They really are all terrified of me, they have a human instinct telling them that I mean danger, it's just that, maybe, their boy instinct is stronger._

Renesmee sat in her seat and waited for that day's torture to begin.

Renesmee felt a small spurt of relief when she had made it to lunch. She walked toward the cafeteria without enthusiasm. As Renesmee was paying for her food – that she knew she _could_ eat but wouldn't – she heard the conversation of two girls in front of her.

"Yes! They're _finally_ here! I've been waiting _all_ day!"

The blonde girl turned towards the other girl.

"I know! Good-looking British boys!"

"I wish our school would let us go to other countries to 'experience different learning styles and techniques'."

The blonde girl giggled at the other girl's impersonation of the teacher.

Their conversation swapped between how much they disliked the teacher and which boys were 'so hot!' so Renesmee stopped listening and looked over toward the car lot.

There were two huge buses parked over numerous spaces. Boys and girls were streaming out of the doors, talking and glancing over at the school shyly.

Renesmee sat down at an empty table.

Renesmee always sat alone; it wasn't that no one would sit with her it was that Renesmee didn't _want_ to sit with them.

Renesmee looked down and started playing with her food. She wasn't interested in 'hot British boys'.

Renesmee listened to the sounds of the students slowly walk into the cafeteria and introduce themselves to the other students sitting around tables.

_I better leave, _thought Renesmee _before I have a flood of boys asking if 'I'm single' or some students who haven't found a table are forced to sit next to me._

Renesmee was about to get up to dump her tray when she heard someone sit down on the other side of the table.

When Renesmee looked up she was looking into a pair of bright green eyes.

It was a boy who sitting across from her, he had messy black hair and was young compared to Renesmee. Well, how old Renesmee _looks._

When the boy realized Renesmee was staring at him he looked away shyly.

"Um, hi." He mumbled to his shoes, "Do you mind if I sit here? I'm, er, waiting for some of my friends to, um, get here."

He looked up and gave Renesmee a tentative smile.

"No, that's okay, I was just leaving." Renesmee started to get up and just as she predicted he tried to stop her.

_He's just trying to talk to me _Renesmee decided.

"No, wait, I, er…"

Renesmee gave him an angelic smile.

She heard his breath catch when she did.

The boy sighed.

"Look, I'm not waiting for friends, my brother made me come here and talk to you to see what you were like."

The boy saw Renesmee's expression and rushed to add to what he was saying.

"He made me do it! He and his friends ganged up on me! They said if I didn't they'd use the Leg-Locker cur–"

He abruptly stopped and looked around for a distraction.

They he exhaled and stood up.

"Well there are my friends."

He stood up and nearly ran away.

A new boy sat down.

"Hey,"

He spoke in a very deep voice and flashed Renesmee a smile.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm James, and you're beautiful."

He didn't seem to be at all shy like his brother and used his deep voice again.

Renesmee rolled her eyes again.

"Heard it before. _Lots of times _before."

A look of awe spread across his face when he heard her speak.

"Well, do I still get to hear your name?"

The boy's deep voice disappeared.

He seemed friendlier.

"Nessie."

"Nessie?"

"Short for Renesmee."

"_Renesmee?_"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Nothing, you just don't hear names like that around here."

"Oh, and you do in Britain?"

Renesmee was glad she was listening to the girl's conversation so she knew where he was from. Even though James's accent would give it away.

"Where I come from there's _heaps_ of names like yours. Actually, mine's James Sirius Potter, but that's not very bad."

He smiled.

"My sister's middle name is Luna but I think my brother has the best of all – You saw him just before – Albus Severus Potter."

Renesmee struggled to hold back a giggle. Who _were _these people?

"My full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Renesmee admitted.

She felt bad for nearly giggling at his name so she decided to share hers.

"Where do you live anyway?"

"Er, London."

He pressed his lips together as if he was trying not to smile.

He looked at Renesmee's tray of uneaten food.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I think I'm more _thirsty_ actually."

It was Renesmee's turn to try not to smile.

Renesmee was having fun talking to this human.

"Huh."

James was completely uninterested by this which only made Renesmee want to smile more.

Renesmee looked behind him at some more boys from James's school. They where whispering nonsense words and holding sticks under the table. Renesmee frowned at this strange behavior.

James turned to see what she was looking at and laughed.

James was leaning towards them and it looked to Renesmee that he wanted to join them.

Then the bell rang.

Renesmee stood up.

"Wait, Nessie. Got a boyfriend?"

He looked hopeful.

Renesmee rolled her eyes. He was like _every_ other boy.

"Bye James!"

She picked up he tray and dumped it on the way out.

The rest of the day passed easily for Renesmee. She thought about the strange boy she met at lunch, and his brother, Albus.

Well, that was until the bell rang. Then like a switch her thoughts changed to Jacob.

She ran out of the classroom – as fast as a human would run anyway – and didn't stop until she was in Jacobs's arms at the edge of the forest.

She snuggled into his bare chest.

"Hey!" Jacob laughed at her enthusiasm, "I missed you too!"

Renesmee stood on her toes and kissed him.

Jacob was still shirtless and Renesmee remembered his shirt in her bag.

She pulled it out and gave it to him.

"Oh, thanks."

Jacob pulled it over his head.

Then he bent down to kiss her, it was like he saved up all of the kisses Renesmee missed and gave them to her all now it one. It made her slightly disorientated.

A long loud whistle broke through Renesmee and Jacob's little bubble.

Renesmee turned her head towards the sound.

There, about to get on the bus was James.

He nodded at her and smiled.

Renesmee nodded and smiled back.

James looked away, still smiling, and shook his head as he walked onto the bus.

Albus was right behind him. He gave a tentative wave, then a thumbs up as he got on the bus.

Renesmee laughed.

Jacob's expression was confused.

"Who –?"

"Just some people I met today." Renesmee explained.

Jacob still looked confused by Renesmee just shook her head.

Jacob took her hand and they ran into the forest again, where they could only _just_ hear the voices from the bus James and Albus got on.

"Are you _sure_ you know how to drive this Professor Flitwick?"

"Don't worry, headmaster! I'm a natural!"

The bus turned sharply to avoid hitting a tree.

Professor McGonagall gasped and held tightly onto the seat.

"It's this or the Night Bus!"

James's whisper was only _just_ heard over the noise,

"Right now, I'd take the Night Bus."

* * *

**Yay... I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**~ CommeParMagie**


	3. Mind Powers

**What In The World  
**  
**CHAPTER 3: "Mind Powers"**

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thanks for your great reviews!! :)**

**This story is dedicated to a FUNKY AWESOME person called bellapouts who came up with the idea, and inspired me to write this! You are awesome : )**

**~CommeParMagie**

* * *

"Okay, I think we did something wrong. We don't usually end up 10,000 miles from our intended destination."

"We're not 10,000 miles away. Maybe 8,000 or 9,000."

"Hey, we're still in the same country!"

Lee Jordan and Fred and George Weasley stood happily in the busy streets of London. The sky was dark and gloomy and the busy streets were crowded.

The streets were so crowded that no one noticed three boys appear out of nowhere. Fred, George and Lee moved off the footpath.

"At least we brought Lee with us this time!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for your idea, Lee, we would be standing here in our Hogwarts robes!"

One woman paused slightly to give the boys a funny look.

The three boys moved back until the crowds were far behind them and they were in a quiet park where they could talk without being overheard.

Lee turned to look at Fred and George.

"Okay, we got lucky this time, we have to be more careful about what we do or the Ministry will be onto us."

Fred looked at the bag he held of what appeared to be full of violently bright purple lumps.

"Well, they'll need work. Imagine if we actually tried to sell these at the shop. Someone might've tried to get to the bathroom using these and end up in Spain!"

George looked into the bag.

"Yuk! The taste would have to be better though…"

The boys nodded in agreement then shuddered at the memory of the taste.

"I guess we should get back then."

Fred and Lee were about to apparate when George's voice made them both stop.

"Wow! Look! A _Veela!_"

Fred and Lee both looked where George was looking.

"No way! She can't be a Veela."

"Well, she must be half Veela."

"Or three quarters Veela."

"Or nine tenths Veela."

The boys voice became distant and breathless.

"That must be her boyfriend then."

The boys scowled at the seriously muscled boy standing next to her.

"If only he would leave!"

"Well we _are_ wizards. Maybe we can use our mind powers!"

"Mind powers? We don't have Mind powers!"

But Fred and George were already frowning in concentration at the girl's boyfriend. Lee sighed and joined in.

Much to the boy's surprise, the girl's boyfriend really did leave.

"Cool! We have mind powers!"

"Or it was a complete coincidence."

Fred and George both hit Lee on the back of the head at the same time but didn't move their gaze away from the girl.

"Look! She's coming this way!"

Before Lee could even register what Fred and George had said they were gone.

Rosalie was walking though the streets of London when two boys run up and stood in front of her, blocking her path. Both had bright red hair.

The one on the right spoke first.

"Do you have a Bandaid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

The other boy appeared to not want to be outdone and spoke next.

"Do you have a map? Because, honey, I just keep getting lost in your eyes."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pushed through them. They followed after her.

"Help, something's wrong with my eyes - I just can't take them off you."

"I'm sick. My medicine is to talk to you."

"You're like a dictionary - you add meaning to my life!"

"You're so hot you melt the plastic in my underwear."

Rosalie paused for a second on hearing that.

The other boy did too.

"You wear plastic underwear?"

Rosalie took advantage of the boy's distraction and walked away. She wished she wasn't somewhere so public and she could _really_ run.

"Hey beautiful! Wait, that is your name, right?"

It looked to Rosalie that the boys weren't going to give up easily.

One of the boys ran in front of her, blocking her path again and forcing her to stop.

"How rude of me."

He stuck out a hand.

"I'm Mr. Right, someone said you were looking for me."

Rosalie forced a smile on her face.

"No, thank you."

Then she pushed the boy out of the way.

Again she wished she could use her vampire powers in public.

Then, she saw something that lifted her black mood.

Emmett.

The crowds parted easily as he walked towards her.

Rosalie quickly walked the distance between them and kissed him.

Then she quickly pulled his hand away from the boys before they did something stupid like try to fight Emmett.

Then when she thought they were well away from the redheaded boys she heard a quiet voice through the crowd.

"Can I at least have your picture so I can show everyone what I want for Christmas?"

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked that :) **

**Does anyone have any requests for storylines or characters they want to see in upcoming chapters?  
****  
Please review! :)**

**~CommeParMagie**


	4. You Gotta Strut Like You Mean It

**What In The World**

**CHAPTER 4: "You Gotta Strut Like You Mean It"**

**This chapter is dedicated to jasperissexy who thought this idea was a 'cliché' but had me LOLing at the mere thought of it (and getting out of bed to write it)! :) **

* * *

Edward was angry. Did he have any other emotion? He looked at the ground as he stormed across the street.

At least he had his manly pride!

Edward then remembered that all this worrying could age his perfect 17-year-old face so he tried to stop.

Edward strutted down the streets head now held high. He _owned_ this street!

But as he looked ahead, he saw someone else strutting, _in his street!_

Edward would teach him a lesson.

And there was only one way to do it.

STRUT OFF!

Edward stood in the traditional pose used when challenging a person to a strut off which involved popping his heel up and sticking a hand in the air.

Jazz hands, of course.

The man stopped.

Then he licked his finger and poked his butt.

Edward could hear him 'ssssss'.

It was the traditional acceptance pose for a strut off.

It was on like Donkey Kong.

Edward moved through the street. Pushing people out of his way as he went.

No one was safe.

He stopped by a bench to prop a foot up on it and smile at an imaginary camera.

The challenger moved forward and stole a bag off a nearby woman, which he promptly threw over his shoulder and jumped into a flowerpot. He them pretended to blow kisses to a crowd. He waved and posed for pictures for the imaginary people before finally throwing the bag into the crowd.

Edward was mad again.

His next performance would decide whether he won or lost, I mean, that other guy _did _have a _whole crowd_ on his side.

He went to a group of picnickers and stole their rug away, he shook the food off it and tied around his neck. He then ran to the monkey bars.

After 20 torturous minutes, Edward had climbed on top of the monkey bars. He stood legs apart and hands on hips. Unfortunately there was no wind to blow his cape around for dramatic effect so he had a little girl waving it for him.

The challenger moved his hand to his chin and put on a look of deep thought.

The traditional pose of defeat.

Ah! Sweet victory!

Edward turned around with a dramatic head flick and planed to walk away, except he was still on the monkey bars.

His head flick had put him off balance, he waved his arms around to try and get it back. He probably could have gotten it back by taking a few steps forward on the top of the monkey bars then jumping off and making look like a really cool ninja move.

Except the little girl was still there.

He fell.

He landed awkwardly on his head.

The quickly stood up and brushed off his clothes.

Hopefully his challenger wouldn't notice.

He did.

His challenger looked down, _laughing._

Edward stormed over.

That guy didn't know who he was messing with.

If he didn't stop, Edward would do something drastic.

If he didn't stop, Edward would … um, well …Edward would _bop him!_

Then something shiny caught Edwards's attention.

It was strangely familiar; Edward had seen that shine before.

GASP!

Edward understood.

That was the _exact_ shine you got from 5 hard hours of combing, washing, blow drying and conditioning your hair!

Edward would know, he did it _every day! _Well, except for bank holidays…

And even more shocking, the amazingly shiny hair was on Edward's challenger's head!

Maybe it was a toupee!

Edward pulled the guys hair.

No, not a toupee…

The challenger seemed to be as shocked as Edward.

"Cedric."

He held out a hand.

"Edward."

Edward shook Cedric's hand.

Both of their voices were kind of dreamy as they said this as they were still staring at each others hair.

"So, Cedric, you like hair?"

"Obviously. Hair this good doesn't just happen, actually…"

"Louie, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

"Who's Louie?"

"That squirrel over there, but I guess we can be friends too."

"Sweet."

So Cedric and Edward spent the day discussing hair products while Louie the Squirrel templed his fingers (paws) and plotted when to make his move.

Just kidding!

Squirrels can't plot anything!

Or can they…

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It's a little different to the other ones… I hope it's enough to tide you over for a while though because I am going on HOLIDAY! ****So if there is no more new stories in two weeks don't worry, I haven't forgotten you! The laptop just isn't coming with us! **

**~CommeParMagie**


	5. Bargain Hunting

**What In The World**

**CHAPTER 5: "Bargain Hunting"**

**This story is dedicated to two people called MistyFire and Eyes For Eternity who gave me the idea, they gave me the ideas separately but were both the same general idea and because I'm so lazy I've going to count this story for both of their ideas. :)**

**I loved this idea and was really excited to write it even though it turned out to be a really hard story to write.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Dumbledore waited in line. He was the only male there except for a short, plump angry man who was being hugged and kissed by a happy, blonde woman.

"Alright, aright! That's enough!"

The man's words were smothered by the blonde woman's enthusiastic hugs.

"Thank you sooo much for doing this for me Toddy! You are sooo nice!"

She continued to hug Toddy against his will.

Toddy pulled free and shot the woman an angry look.

"It was your idea, Amy! Your lucky we're saving so much money from car insurance that we can afford this!"

However Tommy could not complain any longer as Amy started hugging him again.

When Dumbledore was at the front of the line, he met a short and very pretty girl.

"Hi, are you here to join the shopping tour?"

"Yes I am!"

Dumbledore was very excited. He handed over the money for the tour before the pretty girl could ask.

"Thanks!"

She gave Dumbledore a huge smile.

"I'm Alice and I'm going to be giving the tours."

Alice pulled out a badge and handed it over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pinned it to his purple jacket.

It read: 'I'm on a Shopping Tour with Alice!'

"There you go! Now we'll know you're part of the group! Oh, I should probably know, what's your name?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

She smiled at him again and he moved out of the line.

A tall woman moved up in line to talk to Alice.

Dumbledore walked over to a large pot plant and sat on the edge of the pot. He placed his hands in his lap and smiled fondly at all the people standing around.

He had decided he needed more Muggle clothes and while looking in a catalogue found a marvelous ad for a shopping tour. He decided this was exactly what he needed!

Dumbledore stared down at his clothes. He was wearing an orange tank top with a purple velvet jacket; he was also wearing a pair of pants he had made himself. One pant leg was from a pair of blue shorts with Hawaiian dancers on them and the other pant leg was a green and knitted pant leg that he made from an old cardigan. He also wore huge black gum boots on his feet.

Unlike a lot of wizards, Dumbledore knew how to dress like a Muggle, but today his Muggle clothes were in short supply, which is the reason he was going shopping in the first place, and also because it was laundry day.

When no one else was left in the line, Alice stood up and called the group over.

Dumbledore stood at the front to make sure he could see.

"Alright, let's shop!"

The was a squeal from one of the people in the crowd and one of the members of the group ran into the shopping center with their arms flailing madly beside them in effort to get in first.

Unfortunately, it was Dumbledore on both counts.

The rest of the group slowly entered the shopping center exactly seven seconds after Dumbledore had entered, to show the other shoppers that they did not know him.

The group dispersed into different clothing shops.

Alice moved to the store that Dumbledore had run into. Toddy was also in the store, sulking in the corner trying not to be seen.

Alice went over to help Dumbledore who was looking through the 'Bargain Bin'. Alice's pace quickened when she saw him looking fondly at a yellow and black striped shirt. Alice was worried about how the frills and stripes would not go well with his pale completion, and also that the shirt was a women's shirt.

"Are you buying for your wife, Albus?"

"No, but Toddy over there is!"

Dumbledore pointed over to the corner at Toddy who was looking through a rack of clothes marked XXXL.

Alice hurried over to help.

At the end of the day, everyone waited outside with their hands full of shopping bags and their wallets empty.

They had all managed to get some nice clothes that they really liked. Even Dumbledore and Toddy. They all agreed that Alice was a genius.

Toddy's wife, Amy was squealing in delight at all the wonderful clothes Toddy had bought her. If possible she was hugging and kissing him more than at the start of the day.

Dumbledore was sitting on the edge of the pot plant again. With Alice's help he had found some fashionable clothes that complemented his skin tone _and_ were nice and colorful.

Very soon Dumbledore was the last of the group to be waiting to leave. Alice came over and sat next to him. She was so short her legs didn't touch the ground so she swung them back and forth.

"Thank you so much for your help Alice. I had a wonderful day and I really needed some new clothes."

Alice looked at Dumbledore's mix and matched clothes and had to agree with him.

"That's okay Albus! If I ever have another shopping group, you should come."

"Oh, so you don't do this for a living?"

"No, I don't really have a job. I live with my husband, Jasper. If I get bored I just start a shopping tour or something."

Dumbledore nodded and there was silence for a moment before Alice spoke again.

"So what do you do for a living Albus?"

"I'm a Headmaster for a private school in London."

"Wow, it's a long way for you to come for a shopping tour!"

"Well, I was also here visiting friends."

"Oh, okay!"

"I better go now or I'll miss the bus. Goodbye Alice!"

"Bye Albus!"

Alice turned her back to pack up her things.

With her amazingly accurate hearing she heard him start to leave and thought nothing of it. Until she heard a loud BANG.

She looked up but no one seemed to notice the noise.

Alice shrugged, maybe it was a car backfiring or something so far away that humans couldn't hear it.

Still, she swore she heard a voice just before the noise.

Somebody saying "Take it away, Ern!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Yay! If you're reading this thank you so much for sticking with me even though I didn't update for 2 weeks while I was on holiday! I hope you like it! **

**Also any suggestions or requests for stories or characters are welcome and appreciated! Thanks!**

**~ CommeParMagie **

**PS. Virtual cookies to anyone who got the Amy/Toddy/Car insurance reference :)  
****Couldn't resist, even if that is like the most annoying ad ever! **

**PPS. There is a new poll on my profile, go and vote for your favourite chapter from "What In The World"  
Do it. Now. :)**


	6. Professor Hale and Professor Cullen

**What In The World**

**Chapter 6: Professor Hale and Professor Cullen**

Another superb idea from bellapouts, I thank you SOOO MUCH for your help!

**

* * *

**

_Dear Jasper,_

_I have written to ask you for a favor. I apologize for being so blunt and for asking you for help after I have not kept in contact with you for years. _

_I would like you to know that I still trust you as much as I did the day I confided you my secret and you yours._

_My History of Magic teacher has taken a very abrupt holiday to see a cousin of his who has recently passed away. I would love it if you could fill in for Professor Binns as a substitute teacher. It would only be for one lesson and it would be a great treat for the children to hear about your extensive knowledge about the Vampire Wars of the South._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Jasper read through the note twice. He couldn't decide whether we wanted to go to Hogwarts or not. Could he teach a class?

Could he leave Alice?

The owl twitched on the windowsill, eager to deliver his message.

"Don't worry, I'm coming with you!"

Alice wrapped her tiny arms around Jasper's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"Does this mean I'm going?"

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and held her close.

"Of course! Don't worry, I like Dumbledore."

"You haven't met him before."

"Well, I _will_ like him."

Jasper laughed.

Jasper moved to find paper to reply to Dumbledore's letter, he held Alice's hand and she trailed after him.

Once Jasper had finished his letter, he tied it to the owl's leg.

Once the owl was no longer visible, he turned to Alice.

Before he could speak he heard a popping noise from outside, it didn't fit into any of the sounds he normally heard in the forest.

He spun around to find Albus Dumbledore standing on the edge of the forest, smiling and waving happily.

Jasper went out to meet him, hovering on the edge of human speeds.

He was aware of Alice following him.

"I didn't know owl post was that fast."

Jasper stopped outside the forest. Alice slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it gently.

"Oh, it's not. I just guessed you'd say yes," chimed in Dumbledore cheerfully.

Dumbledore looked at Jasper's blank face in amusement. He knew Jasper well, even after the short time he'd spoken to him; he knew that Jasper was hiding something.

In this circumstance, Dumbledore guessed confusion.

"Don't worry, I just have a knack for reading people, though I'm sure I'm nowhere near as good as your brother who takes 'reading people' to a whole new level."

Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

"I do not believe I have met your companion."

Before Jasper could say anything, Alice took a step forward and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"I'm Alice."

She gave Dumbledore a warm smile.

"Hello Alice, I am Albus Dumbledore, although I am almost certain you already knew that."

Alice laughed.

"Alright. Now that the formalities are over, I believe it is time for us to leave, and I do believe that Alice will be accompanying us."

Alice smiled at Dumbledore again.

"Leave? Now?"

Jasper had not expected to leave on such short notice.

"Yes, well, you will be teaching a History of Magic class to a group of third years which starts, well very soon! Now if you will both grip my arm tightly, not _too_ tightly mind you."

Jasper and Alice each held onto one of Dumbledore's arms. No soon than they had both touched his arm did they feel themselves lifting off the ground and the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed.

They did not have to experience this for long though, as they suddenly appeared in what must have been Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore did not pause, he whisked them away immediately towards a classroom.

The corridors were nearly empty; the classes must have started already.

Only one small boy was there, running along the corridors, late for class. However when he spotted the three of them walking down the corridor, he stopped, forgetting his rush to get to class.

He didn't move once they had passed, he just continued to follow them with his eyes and stare with his mouth wide open.

Dumbledore stopped at a door, and knocked on it twice. The noise from inside stopped instantly.

Dumbledore entered and addressed the class.

"Now, Professor Binns is unable to teach you today, so you will be having a friend of mine to teach you about the Vampire Wars of the South."

Jasper and Alice entered the room.

There was a collection of sighs, gasps and one girl whispering '_He can be _my _friend!'_.

"This is Professor Hale," Dumbledore indicated Jasper. There was a group of sighs around the room and three girls slid a little down their seats.

"And this is his wife, Alice."

There was a grumble from some of the girls when Dumbledore mentioned Alice but the boys sat up straight and paid the most attention they ever had in a History of Magic lesson.

Alice sat on the desk at the front of the room while Jasper spoke.

The girls stared dreamily at Jasper while they listened to his soft, calming voice, while the boys' attention was slightly to the right where Alice was watching Jasper with a small smile on her lips.

Near the end of the lesson, Jasper asked for questions.

Nearly the whole class put their hands up in hope that Jasper would talk to them.

When Jasper picked a tall blonde girl first, she blushed and stood up eagerly.

"Um, excuse me Professor Hale, but,"

A few girls around her giggled.

"Well, do you have a brother?"

All the girls joined in giggling this time.

Jasper didn't know how to answer, he looked over Alice but she looked like she was about to laugh too.

The door burst open and Emmett ran in.

There was another round of sighs and giggles and one girl's thanking God for his kindness.

Emmett seemed unaware of the class in front of Jasper.

"Hey Jazz! Are you up a rematch? The last one was rigged, Edward helped you."

"Um, Emmett?" Jasper looked at the class.

Emmett did too.

"Oh!"

Another girl stood up, she had brown, straight hair down to her waist.

"Um, Sir. Who's your…friend?"

She batted her eyelashes.

Jasper spoke quickly before Emmett could.

"This is my brother. He is a professor too. His name is Professor Cullen."

Emmett looked confused for a second and then stood in front of the class.

"Um, hello."

Two girls nearly fell off their chairs.

The class jumped as the bell rang. A few students shook their heads as they came back to reality.

As the class filed out Jasper spoke quietly to Emmett.

"How did you get here?"

"Dumbledore. He didn't mind because it was _really_ important."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore met them outside the door.

"Ah, I hope your class was enjoyable Professor Hale!"

Dumbledore guided them through the frozen crowds towards him office.

"Now if you will notice, I don't have enough arms for all of you, so if you Mr. Cullen will wait, I'll take Jasper and Alice back."

Jasper and Alice held onto his arm and felt the unpleasant feeling of being compressed then opened their eyes to find themselves outside the forest.

"I'm sorry for my hasty goodbye now, but I must go and rescue your brother from a crowd of screaming girls."

Dumbledore gave them a wave and then he was gone.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I am sorry to disturb you again with my letters, but I thought you would like to know how your class went in their test on Vampire Wars of the South._

_I must say that all the girls in your class did alarmingly well; Professor Binns was most surprised._

_Although I must say the male half of your class did not do as well. May I suggest you do not bring Alice next time?_

_Hope you are well,_

Albus Dumbledore


	7. And How Does That Make You Feel

**What In The World**

**Chapter 7: "And How Does That Make You Feel..?"**

* * *

**I know! I know! I haven't updated in a zillion years! I am so sorry! I _would_ tell you all the long and boring reasons why I was too busy to write BUT I'm not that mean. Just lazy! Enjoy this totally OC story! (Sorry if it sounds a bit weird, I stayed very close to the description of the idea I was given!)**

* * *

**Jasper: **OMG! I totally need to find a peaceful place to get away from all these CrAzY emotions!

**Jasper: ***walks into forest* Awesome! Green!

**Jasper: ***uses super sensitive vampire senses and hear a voice*

**Jasper: ***act instinctively and freezes*

**Jasper: ***wonders why the writer is starting a new line for every separate thing he does*

**CommeParMagie: ***ignores Jasper*

**Mysterious Voice: **Actually, I prefer to be called just voice!

**CommeParMagie: **Fine, don't blame me if no one likes your name

**Voice: **People like my name!

**CommeParMagie:**Uh huh, surrrrrre. People don't even like you!

**Voice: **They do too!

**CommeParMagie: **Whatever helps you sleep at night!

**Jasper: **Hey! Guys! There's only so long I can freeze for before I start to get bored and have an urge to play Uno!

**CommeParMagie: **Fine! *starts to write story again*

**Voice:** Okay, according to this, Harry will be at 43 degrees, North by Northwest, Melways reference 69, D.7. Which is exactly… a hell of a long way from here. Hmm… where is here?

**Jasper: ***follows voice though the forest until he finds the person talking*

**Jasper: ***squeals like a fangirl*

**Voldemort: **Hey, my face doesn't look that bad! I mean, it is still peeling a little from my facial yesterday, that's all! *holds hands to face to feel skin*

*Awkward silence*

**Voldemort: **So, you wouldn't know where Harry Potter is by any chance?

**Jasper: **No way, Jose!

**Voldemort: **My name is not Jose; it's Lord Volde–

Jasper: Wow! I'm getting some major anger vibes from you, Jose!

**Jose: **Look, my names not – Hey! You changed my name!

**Jasper: **Okay, now I'm getting annoyance. What's gotten you so annoyed? What has gotten your knickers in a twist? What's 'all up in your grill'?

**Voldemort/Jose: **Well, I just feel all annoyed you know! I mean how would you feel if you were nearly killed by a baby! And all my friends are losers! They're always all: "You can't wear pink Voldy! It's not an 'evil' color!" or "Hey Voldemort, you should really get some contacts. Those eyes are super creepy! Maybe then you could get a girlfriend!"

**Jasper: **And how does that make you feel?

**Voldemort: **Well, angry.

**Jasper: **Don't worry. I can sense it makes you feel angry.

**Voldemort: **Yeah. I said that.

**Jasper: **Now you're confused.

**Voldemort: **Well, yeah.

**Jasper: **Now you're angry again.

**Voldemort: **I guess so.

**Jasper: **Now you're frustrated

**Voldemort: **I wonder why that is?

**Jasper: **Sorry, I just sense your emotions. I don't answer questions. Wow you're angry _again! _Look, you just have _way_ too many angry emotions for me to handle, Jose. I'm going to have to get a professional in.

**Jasper: ***hands Voldemort a teddy bear* His name is Hubert. He will listen to your problems.

**Voldemort: **Wow! Thanks!

**Jasper: **No problem! *leaves Hubert and Voldemort to 'bond' with each other*

**Voldemort: **Okay, so there was one time, when I was in the orphanage and *sniff* a *sniff* boy *sniff* was really mean to me…

**Jasper: **Man, that guy needs help.

**Hubert: **(silently, he _is_ a teddy bear) HELP MEEE!

* * *

**Tee hee, Jasper can be my counselor anytime! LOL :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter, write a review and let me know!**

**I love reading all your suggestions :)**

**Review!**

**~CommeParMagie**


	8. That Girl's A Genius!

**What In The World**

**Chapter 8: "That Girl's A Genius!"**

* * *

_Thanks to **MistyFire** for another awesome idea!_

* * *

In Harry Potter Land…

"This is ridiculous! Anyone could get on this show!"

"Oh stop whining Ron! You're only upset because they rejected your entry!"

Ron's face flushed red.

"No! It's not! I just find it ridiculous that they let that- that- _pretty boy_ on the show, but when _real talent_ comes along they send him a prewritten rejection letter they give everyone!"

Ron waved his finger at the TV then crossed his arms and glared at the TV like it was the TV's fault.

Ron looked at a slipper next to him; he picked it up and started to weigh it. Just as he was about to throw it at the TV, Hermione pulled the slipper out of his hand.

He turned to glare at Hermione.

"_I _think you're brilliant."

Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

They were still for a few moments until Hermione noticed Ron eyeing the other slipper so she quickly threw it behind the couch with a few other items that were in close range of Ron.

"How about if _I_ write you an entry form, they might be more likely to accept you if I- well, how about I just write you another entry form?"

"I don't want it now."

"What?"

"I don't need you to help me! I can do it myself! You don't know enough about this sort of thing anyway."

"I beg your pardon, but I could get on if I wanted to!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine you try to get on and I will too. There's a fair chance that both of us won't get on, though."

Ron just smiled confidently at Hermione. This was one thing he was sure he was going to beat her at.

* * *

In Twilight Land…

"Oh My God! It's that guy from TV! All hail the Quiz King!"

Emmett dropped to the ground at Edward's feet and lifting his arms up and down rapidly.

"Or Quiz Queen?"

Emmett gave a cheeky grin then moved lightning fast to miss his brother's well-aimed arm.

"Stop it, Emmett!"

Bella hugged her arms around Edward and rested her head on his chest. She was frowning.

"Hey Emmett it was _your_ bet!"

"And you doing quite well!_ Too _well, this may be the excellent time for sabotage!"

An evil grin spread across Emmett's face and he templed his fingers.

"I don't see how you can sabotage this bet."

Bella was still frowning.

"There are millions of ways! And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you."

"The bet was that Edward had to win a game show – while I put my shield over everyone else so he couldn't cheat and read their minds – and it had to be the game show Emmett picked."

"Yessssss, annnnnnnnd?"

"Well, how can you sabotage that?"

"There are ways."

"You're impossible!"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You'll just have to wait until the next filming!"

* * *

In Harry Potter Land… Again…

"What? How could you get in and not me?"

"I told you Ron! I know how to do these things!"

"I bet you just used magic or something like that!"

"Ron! I didn't cheat! Now do you want to come or not?"

"Yes."

"Then stop complaining."

"Fine."

* * *

At the studio before the game show…

"Look, at him, sitting there. Acting like he doesn't notice every girl drooling over him."

"Well, Ron, he probably doesn't. If you haven't noticed he's talking to his girlfriend."  
Both Hermione and Ron look over at Edward and Bella. They weren't talking, just holding hands and smiling at each other, but the moment seemed so private.

"And not _all_ the girls are drooling over him." Hermione pointed out as she turned away from the couple on the other side of the room. "If you haven't noticed, I only have eyes for one man here."

Hermione leaned over and they held each other tight. Ron pulled back to kiss Hermione but before he could come close a make up assistant slapped him away.

Ron looked stunned then mumbled about finding seats. Hermione however looked questionably at the make up assistant.

"What? I put effort into your make up and I don't want it ruined."

The make up assistant huffed and stormed away.

* * *

"You look gorgeous! Alice has much better taste than _that make up assistant_. I don't think she likes me."

Edward pulled Bella close. Bella fit perfectly in his arms as if she were made for them.

"Oh, course she doesn't like you, she's jealous!"

"Well you are unbelievably amazing!"

"No, silly girl! I meant _your_ amazing beauty!"

"Are you sure? I could have sworn – "

Bella words were muffled as Edward held her close and laughed. Soon Bella was laughing with him.

* * *

The show finally begins…

"Hi! And welcome to another night of fun onnnnn… THE REALLY BIG AWESOME QUIZ FULL OF QUIZ-Y GOODNESS!"

A pre-recorded applause fills the audience.

"I'm your host, Liz Doggins, and these are your contestants! First we have, our reining champion, Edward!"

Girls scream and melt all over the studio and audience.

Edward steps out and sits down on his chair.

"And, his poor, poor, poor opponent Hermione!"

Hermione walks on stage and sits down. She is greeted by a polite applause while the girls pick themselves off the floor and straighten up their 'I LOVE EDWARD' signs. There is only one exception: Ron.

"Okay, so we now how our first segment on the show: Hug The Host! A name will be picked _randomly _out of a hat. Oh look! It's Edward! Now Edward has to give me a hug which he will be marked on!"

Edward stood up and walked over to Liz. She held her arms out wide and happily hugged her arms around him. Edward smiled and patted her on the back. After a few minutes, Edward wrenched Liz out of his arms. Liz unwillingly returned to hosting the show.

"Uh, well, wow, um, well, FULL MARKS! Edward is now on a billion points! Um… we'll now go to an ad break while I splash cold water on my face! Whoa…"

* * *

"OK! Welcome back! Edward is currently in the lead on a billion points while Hermione is still on zero…"

The crowd erupts in cheering and applause except for Ron who was shouting 'Boo!'

"We _were_ going to have another ten segments except our producer thought my ideas for these segments were … _not good_… so um, were are going to go on with the segments, that according to the producer, are _acceptable._"

Liz looked sheepishly at Edward then looked back at the crowd.

"So on the list of segments we have left, we haveeeeee… one left. Hmmm… and that is… 'Unanswerable Questions!' "

"In this segment, I ask some of my favourite unanswerable questions and the contestant with the best answer wins!"

"First question: Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?"

"What? _That's_ the question?"

Hermione stared at Liz in disbelief.

"Well, yes!"

"I bet it was that fatty Emmett!" Edward turns to glare at Emmett.

"Hey! That's mean! But true, Emmett _can_ be a fatty."

"I don't even like cookies!"

"Sure Emmett, suuuuuurrrreeee. Anyway, Edward won that one! Yay! Edward is now on 2 billion points and Hermione is on zero!"

"OK, next question. What was the best thing before sliced bread?"

"Ummm… love?"

"Oh, nice try Hermione, but unless that love includes me and a whole lot of chocolate, I don't think so. What's your guess Edward?"

"Um, Christmas?"

"Wow! I love Christmas! Edward wins again! Edward is now on 3 billion points and Hermione is still on zero!"

"OK, last question: Why?"

"Because I say so!"

Hermione crossed her arms and looked angrily at Liz.

"I like it, what about you, Edward?"

"Ah, because I can?"

"Hmm… I like Hermione's answer best. Hermione wins! The score is now Edward: 3 billion points, and Hermione: 10 billion points!"

"Wait! Why does Hermione get 10 billion points for one question when I only got 1 billion?"

"Because I say so! Congratulations Hermione! You just woooooooooonnnnnnnn… THE REALLY BIG AWESOME QUIZ FULL OF QUIZ-Y GOODNESS!"

Balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling and covered the contestants.

"That's ridiculous! How was Hermione's answer better than mine?"

"Mine was just better!"

"How though? My was definitely more grammatically correct!"

"No way! Mine made just as much sense as yours! Maybe more!"

Edward and Hermione continued to fight with each other while Liz left the stage.

"Hey, thanks for rigging your show so Edward got on and so Edward couldn't win."

Liz turned around to look at Emmett.

"Hey, it's fine, really. I got to hug Edward which was only slightly more fun than watching this."

Liz motioned to the two people on stage still yelling at each other.

"Sabotage is so much fun. I should do it more often."

"Well if you ever need to use a TV show for you sabotaging needs, you know who to ask."

"Yup, not you."

"Damn straight!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a case of writers block... :(**

**But do you know what helps writers block?? Reviews!! *hint hint***

**Seriously, reviews are awesome!**

**~CommeParMagie**

**PS. If you have any suggestions, let me know!**


	9. Book Club

**What In The World**

**Chapter 9: "Book Club"**

**Thanks MistyFire for coming up for the idea of this story! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! As a special treat, you all get an alternative ending! Yay! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Harry's POV**

"I really think Mum's going mad Harry!"

Ron leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

No one noticed.

Mrs. Weasley and Esme Cullen were in their own bubble, eagerly discussing recipes, décor designs and whatever come up in their conversation.

Mr. Weasley had completely left the table and was looking at the piano. It belonged to Carlisle's son Edward. Carlisle, Edward and Edward's girlfriend Bella were with him too. Ginny was talking to Alice, who seemed fascinated by the colour of Ginny's hair. At first Ginny was shy but now she was engrossed in a conversation with Alice. Alice's boyfriend Jasper was sitting quietly beside Alice, he had his arm around her but was still strangely distant.

Fred and George were talking to Emmett and Rosalie. They were trying to impress Rosalie and make their muscles bigger than Emmett's, but Mrs. Weasley had caught them using magic and quickly did the counter jinx under the table.

That left me and Ron to talk to ourselves.

"I think it's nice your mum has made new friends."

"Sure Harry, it's great she decided to join a Muggle book club but _why_ did she have to become friends with the scariest person there!"

"Esme isn't scary! Neither is her family! They're just a little…intimidating."

I don't know why I was defending them. Maybe it was because there wasn't really anything scary about them. Well, scary in the way Ron meant. They _were_ a bit scary in the way they were _all_ pale with perfect features and moved so gracefully.

"You got that right!"

Ron looked down at the table where their plate had been just a few minutes ago. The food had been really good. Maybe even a little better than Mrs. Weasley's! The Cullen's didn't eat much. Jasper looked like he was trying to hide a grimace the whole meal. After eating he informed the table he wasn't feeling well and went outside for some air. Alice followed him.

Ron looked around at all the Cullen's.

"Blimey! Do they ever leave each other alone?"

I too looked around the room.

"Who?"

"All of them! They're all paired off and never leave them! It's like the buddy system gone wrong!"

I took it that Ron meant the Cullen's.

I looked around the room. Jasper with his arm around Alice, Rosalie on Emmett's lap, kissing him whenever she could, Edward and Bella holding hands and sharing secretive smiles as Mr. Weasley tried to figure out "how this wonderful machine worked!"

Then Alice started to pull Ginny up the stairs. Alice seemed like a very energetic kind of person.

Mrs. Weasley and Esme looked up.

"Where are you going Alice?"

""I'm giving Ginny a makeover!"

They both laughed and turned back to their conversation.

"I'll go with them to make sure Alice doesn't kill the poor girl!" said Bella.

Edward laughed. They kissed then she left.

Ron and I were bored. Everyone else was having the time of their lives talking to a Cullen. Where was our Cullen to talk to?

Then the door opened and another person walked in. She had to be a Cullen. I knew that as soon as I saw her. She had bronze coloured ringlets hanging down to her waist and beautiful brown eyes. She also had perfect features.

I also knew she had to be a Cullen because as soon as she came though the door everyone smile and Edward went over and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the head. Rosalie came over too and hugged her.

It did surprise me though when she looked around the room, spotted us by ourselves and sat down next to us.

She didn't seem _quite _as intimidating as the Cullen's in a strange way.

"Hi, I'm Nessie."

"Ron…"

Ron's voice was dazed and he was looking at Nessie like he couldn't believe she was sitting next to him.

"I'm Harry."

"Hi Harry, hi Ron."

Ron made a kind of gurgling noise.

"So," I said quickly, "um, you're a Cullen too?"

I felt stupid for asking it, but I didn't have anything else to say.

"Yeah, Edward and Bella adopted me. I'm Edward's niece and my parents died so they took me in."

"Edward and Bella? But they aren't married or anything are they? I mean what if they…" I trailed off seeing Nessie's amused expression.

"Yes, they're married. Didn't Edward say anything? He like to throw in 'wife' whenever he can!"

Nessie laughed. It sounded like a chorus of bells.

Then Alice ran down the stairs.

"Everyone! I give you… my latest creation!"

We all looked up the stairs.

Ginny shyly poked her head out and then made her way down the stairs.

Everyone clapped and 'wow!-ed' as she stood and blushed at the bottom of the stairs. For some reason this made Edward chuckle and stroke Bella's cheek.

I couldn't stop looking at Ginny, I nearly found myself with my mouth hanging open. What the most annoying thing was though was that I couldn't find _what_ was different. I could see the new clothes but she still looked like Ginny. At the same time I knew she was absolutely gorgeous, did this mean I'd _always_ thought she was this beautiful.

My mind was confused, but I had finally decided, coming over to the Cullen's had been a GREAT idea.

* * *

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING:**

Then Alice ran down the stairs.

"Everyone! I give you… my latest creation!"

We all looked up the stairs.

Ginny shyly poked **Jacob, (who had suddenly appeared randomly even though he wasn't mentioned before, but hey it's fanfiction, I can do what I want!), then once she realized how much fun it was, she continued to poke him, gradually getting harder, and harder, and adding a laugh like "hehehehehe!" No, that's not it, it was more like "Hehahehahe", no, wait I'll get it! "Heheha *giggle*" **

**Yep, that was it! Anyhoo, Ginny poked Jacob really hard til he EXPLODED INTO MILLION OF TINY PIECES WHICH FORMED A PILE OF BLACK CUBES WITH EYEBALLS SITTING ON TOP!!!! **

**Everybody in the room was silent, until they started to talk. (hehehehe, cookies if you get that reference)**

**They cheered, and threw streamers. "Finally!", yelled everybody, (including Nessie, surprisingly). **

**Then Harry jumped up.**

"**I've got an idea!", he said, "Let's have a dance party! In London!"**

**And so they danced and "shooby-doo-wapped" forever!!!!! (cupcakes if you got THAT reference!)**

* * *

A/N:

**I know! I felt like it was going nowhere! Which I guess it wasn't, just little random bits. The ending kinda sucked too… SORRY! I did kinda like the idea of Esme inviting Molly Weasley over to swap recipes although! **

**Please review! Even if you already have, do it again! Be a rebel! I appreciate ALL ideas and comments on my story. Tell me what you liked and what you think works.**

**~CommeParMagie**


End file.
